Because You Are Mine
by logansfirecracker
Summary: An aftermath fiction, from the movie DBZ: Battle of Gods, Vegeta and Bulma of course with talk of many others. There are spoilers so be forewarned.


**Because Your Mine**

**Note:** There are spoilers in this fic partaining to 'Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods', so if you have not seen it and do not wish to know anything about it until viewed then please read no further.

The steam from his recent shower had fogged the mirror as well as the large bathroom, yet Vegeta stood infront of the counter looking into the portion he had wiped down to view his reflection.

The day had been long and weary to say the least, it was his wife's 38th moon cycle or as she referred to it 'Birthday', for which her imbecilic mother had thrown her a party to celebrate. Vegeta, for all his time here on this planet still did not understand these earthling customs, nevertheless he found himself always somehow partaking in them, the woman was cunning in the mannerisms she used to get what she wanted and what she usually wanted was his attendance.

He was not one to enjoy the hustle of her big parties which always included her friends, even the scar faced human whom he held a special dislike for, so he had chosen to forgo this party in lue of training, much to his mates dismay, yet his training was halted when the renowned King Kai had infored him the God of destruction was on his way to earth, or more perturbing on his way to his actual home in search of a Super Saiyjin God.

That had him on his toes quite like never before, for he knew of the God of destruction, had met him as a child when he was under Friezas rule. His father had also met him and spoke of him a time or two, however he had never confronted him on behalf of his father, yes, only two times had he met Lord Bills and yet he knew he was a far greater threat than frieza when present. Though he was a child and his ill treatment, and torture sessions were handed out by Frieza, that he was accustomed to, that he had, for any chance of survival, need of to escape, so Frieza was his primary threat.

Vegeta covered his eyes with his hand, he'd been standing there thinking of the tyrants in his life, the tyrant he had once been himself, the destruction that they all had caused, true he had...changed, as Bulma would put it, but it still haunted him. It was still surreal to find himself fighting to save a planet than helping to bring about its destruction.

A light knock sounded at the door before it opened, Bulma stood there in the doorway, leaning slightly to the side, behind her, the bedroom they shared was dully lit with what he assumed were a few lamps that had turned on. He observed her in the mirror, her hair was pinned back and she was still in the blue dress she had purchased yesterday for todays occasion. The woman didnt wear a lot of face paint, Vegeta truly preferred her without it, but she had worn it today for her gathering, yet now her face was clean of it, he focused on the left side of her face, the whole which side of was a bruising yellowish brown color. It enraged him.

"Hey" she said as she crossed her arms lightly and looked at him via the mirror.

"Hmph" he sounded as he braced himself on the sink, and looked back at himself.

"Everyone's gone. Well, accept for Goten, he's staying the night. I figured it was a pretty stressing day for everybody, so I thought it would be a good idea to let the boys mellow out a bit. Their in den 2 on floor B playing video games." she said watching him. Vegeta grabbed the clean hair towel off the counter and began to vigorously dry his hair, the act proved his body was still soar from the beating he had taken earlier, his ribs were extremely soar but nothing he would make mention about.

Vegeta turned and headed for the door, Bulma didnt move she simply looked at him, " Are you ok?" she asked lightly. Vegeta released the towel to hang around his neck and as he always was with her, gently took her chin in his hand and manuvered her head to the side to better view the damage.

She allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips and then said, "This is nothing, it's fine. It doesn't hurt all that much." she offered him a soft smile.

"Didn't that clown have any of his healing beans he always shows up with?" Vegeta asked sarcastically as he released her chin and walked past her into their bedroom. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned to look at him, he was in a mood, he walked over to the large black dresser that was his own and pulled open a drawer.

"No, and before you say anything else, yes he did offer to go and get some before Yajirobe informed him there arent any, not fully cropped yet anyway." she said as she watched him rummage through the drawer."Besides, I think the boys would be better receiving the beans at any rate, I don't know if you caught it or not, but neither of them have taken a seat this evening and did I mention their playing standing up?" she asked with amusement in her voice. She watched him pull out, drop his towel and put on a pair of non fitted, gray, draw-string pajama pants.

"Can only benefit those two." Vegeta said stoically as he slid his pants on. She pursed her lips with a slight smile.

Bulma didnt even know why the man had underwear in his drawers, he never wore any, told her they were to confining for his tastes. He was getting ready for bed, most nights he would shower and put on a new set of training clothes and hit the GR again, she wasnt sure why it was just his routine,she walked over to the bed and stood there, "So, you left pretty quick tonight, are you alright?" she asked again her tone changed.

He leaned down to pick up the towel, looked at her as he dried his chest with it and said, "I am fine, Onna. I am not one of your pathetic allies, to be way-layed by a few fierce blows."

Bulma watched as he stood straight in an attempt to harshly dry himself as a proof act that he was fine, though the bruising on his ribs suggested otherwise. She walked over to him, ready to lambast him for both hurting himself for no reason and insulting her friends, but instead she huffed out a breath and took the towel from him. She didnt want to fight she just wanted to talk and thank him for earlier.

"I know that. Hell, Vegeta even they know that." she said as she took the towel and gently dried his torso, doing her best not to make eye contact. She sighed and paused, " Thank you for today, Vegeta. For defending me and ..." she was cut off by a slight laugh, "What else was I to do, Onna?" he asked looking at her somehow both sarcastically and accusingly. "Foolish woman, you struck the god of destruction." She huffed and then smiled, "Call him what you will Vegeta, but know that he's no god. There is only one God, if I have learned nothing else in the escapades of my lifetime; that I have, and He doesnt behave like that." she smiled, tossed the damp towel on the bed and turned to move away from him.

Vegeta grabbed her quickly and turned her back to look at him, his eyes bore into hers "Your actions were foolish woman. No matter your thoughts or cognitive content, today you acted carelessly, I am well aware of your past activity and thoughtless journeys, you were a spoiled child then and if your parents were as daft then as they are now you may just have a viable excuse for the ignorance you surrounded yourself in." he said tightly.

Bulma jerked away from him, her eyes alighting with the blue flames of anger that he found both challenging and astonishing, as many worlds as he had been to, as many explosions of light and color he had seen, never had he found a color to match this of his mate's eyes, "Excuse me buddy, but there was nothing ignorant about me, as a child or now. Except maybe for the past minute or so in the fact that I have stood here and listened to you." she hissed with a glare. " I am a woman not a child to be spoken to like this,Vegeta... I stood up to him, I did what was right, I will do whats right not because of how it will promote or affect me, but because it's what's right!" she huffed.

"Oh and so whats right is for you to get yourself killed, is it?" he demanded. "And let's not forget, I more than anyone else know you are a woman, your actions, 'melida' are what's causing all the confusion amongst everyone else." he stated grimly before turning to bear his weight against the dresser. He had spoken in the Saiyjin tongue, the word 'melida' was the equivalent to a pet name, such as "sweety" or "baby" she was guessing as he had simply told her it was an endearment or the likeness of, but the way he had said it might have as well been followed by an eye roll and a middle finger toss up given the tone it had been used in.

"I wasn't trying to get myself killed! I was just mad! So don't give me shit on that because you are the 'poster boy' for charging in when your pissed at something, and you know what, your cat-buddy was hell-bent on destroying the world anyway, so whats a last hoorah for me have to do with you if the outcome was going to be the same?" she yelled at him..

"Because your mine!" he roared at her, turning his ferocious glare on her. Her eyes widened, not really in fear but in shock. He was breathing harder, "Because I will not have another in my life!" he paused to look at her, his eyes angry yet asking for understanding, "Because...you have become my life." he stated in a harsh fade away whisper and turned away as though he were ashamed to have admitted it.

Bulma couldn't say anything, she was shocked speechless. She shut her eyes and sighed. She did have to admit she might have acted a little hasty in slapping the guy that was tossing her friends around like they were rag dolls, but she had as she had stated, just been angry...so angry. She sighed again, and stepped up right behind him. She slowly ran her hand up his lower back and pressed it flat against his skin, He was always warm, but warmer still she thought from both his temper and recent hot shower. She placed her other hand on his back.

"I am sorry Vegeta. I perhaps...did respond a ….very little...irrationally, earlier. Though it seems it was the choice of act for the day, as we all did. I ...should have responded differently, and can admit...that another course of action...might have been called for" she said, kissing his shoulder blade and wrapping her arms lightly around his torso. Vegeta's head lifted , but he did not make a move to turn around.

"That must have left your tongue quite swollen, for as hard as it was to get past your teeth." she heard the smirk in those words, the tone was slightly amusing. "hmph" she sounded as she began to move away, he grabbed both of her hands in one of his and gently held her there, before he lowered his head and she felt him take a deep breath. "I failed you today." he said lowly.

"You loved me today." she countered tighteneing her hold on him again and pressing her body to his back.

"I feel for you that everyday" he again mumbled. He felt her smile against his back, "Yes, but today you told the world. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, he smirked at her soft smile, released her hand and turned to face her. "Although it is foolish I will tell you, I am appreciative of this day of yours." He frowned and looked away as though he thought it were stupid what he had just said. Bulma's smile grew, "Did you just in an off-handed way tell me your happy about my birthday." she giggled rediculously. Vegeta's frown intensified and he pushed past her, "Yes, now leave it at that, I still find it completely absurd and unnecessary." he threw at her. She grabbed his wrist, "Wait!" he turned to look at her, sure she was going to rib him on his recent statement... "I have to confess something, you know I was really irked at you yesterday...and this morning for not coming to my party..." she started, "Not this again, woman, with everything that has passed within the last 14 hours, you still find yourself fixated on a disputation from the day before?" he asked angrily.

"If you'd hush up and listen, you'll understand why!" she paused and glared at him, before relaxing to continue. "Today when you showed up, I thought you had changed your mind and were coming to the party, and then when you wouldnt join us it kind of frustrated me all over again so I was just planning on canceling the whole thing...and then everything happened with Trunks girlfriend and the dragonballs and then the cat guy and you know …. stuff happened. I was planning to finish tonight but you left earlier than expected, and ..." she waved her hand meaninglessly. "Anyway, mom set up 'Bingo', cause it 's a great game and whatever, lots of prizes and winners, but uh...I kind of had it rigged..." she said looking at him from under her lashes. He looked at her confused. She smiled and stepped back from him, looking away she gave him a nervous laugh and said, "Well, I was supposed to be the ultimate winner, that way I could still have a first, second and third winner and not feel like I was cheating the others out of anything." she folded a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I knew I would never get you to play, so it had to be me as the ultimate winner, I mean..." she started going off before Vegeta stopped her, "Your rambling woman" he crossed his arms over his chest and observed her with a scrutinizing look,she paused and looked at him, a nervous smile appeared on her face, "Well,I was the ultimate winner, because, I was given the ultimate gift" she said looking at him with a nervous glance. He stood there even more confused then before, and his face showed it.

"I'm pregnant Vegeta." she said smoothly pinching her finger with her other hand. Vegeta's face fell from confused to schocked in under a second for sure. She offered him a smile but nothing else. He simply stared at her, his eyes falling down her form and back up, pausing on her midsection. She was nervous, the first go around, he had been angry, claiming to want to have nothing to do with Trunks, that he was hers and hers alone, that is until he was born, then it was, 'he is my heir and will do as I would have him do' and then Vegeta took off into space. She had no idea how he would receive the news of this baby now that their relationship had changed drastically.

Vegeta took the few steps to get right up to her, she watched him with cautious eyes, she knew he wouldnt hurt her, intentionally, but accidentally was always probable. He leaned down to her neck and sniffed her. "Hey!" she shrieked as she pushed him back. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

Vegeta didnt budge but she did, she rubbed at her neck as if he had bit her or something, as she watched him she saw him close his eyes and slowly shake his head, then he nodded and placed his hands on his hips, looking at her he said, "You are indeed laden with child, a female child." he said looking at her with a slight frown.

Bulma stopped rubbing at her neck and looked at him, "I don't know that its a girl." she said reluctantly.

"I do, that is why I had not detected sooner, your scent is the same, as there is no countering sex." he said.

Bulma looked at him oddly, "Vegeta a few seconds ago, you didnt even know I was pregnant, now your saying, 'Oh You sure are and its a girl'" she said dropping into the best barritone voice she could muster up "all because you sniffed me?".

"It was ofcourse different with Trunks as he is male your scents conflicted. I will admit your scent is sweeter than normal but not by much, but it will intensify as you further along your moon time with the child." he said watching her.

Bulma just stared at him, he wasn't angry but he wasn't exactly overjoyed either, he was standing there giving her facts about a pregnancy that she herself just learned about not a full four days ago. What was happening here? She needed to know how he felt about the new addition, like if he was correct and it was a girl, she would hoop and holler after her second sonogram which would confirm his female declaration. But whether it was a boy or girl it was an "IT" and the "IT" was happening, Vegeta had told Trunks many times that their would be no younger siblings, when he had asked for a brother. A few times it had been mentioned and although Vegeta had never been excited about children the truth stood, he was good with them, but she was still perturbed as to how he felt about more of them "Ok,...um, alright, so...are you good...with...this?" she said gesturing at her abdomen.

He quirked a questioning eyebrow at her, "With another baby, I mean?" wow, for having one of the most noted intellectual minds in the world, she sure hit the vocabulary wall hard. She couldnt think of anything to say to him, to better refine her words; and for a man who is so eloquent in not just his own language but over fifty others,that had her feeling like a total dufus. "Cause you know, I'm not really getting a straight signal from you... you know no positive or negative vibes, ….my gosh, how the hell did I think I could do this infront of everybody" she asked herself with a nervous chuckle looking away from him.

Vegeta stepped forward and took her forearm in his hand to draw her attention to himself and quiet her, it worked. "What's done is done, Onna. The child will come, you will tend to it, I will train it just as before..." he started, she stopped him there, "Do you want the baby?" she asked softly. Vegeta paused, frowning at her, "It is the...preferable distraction, must there be one." he said releasing her to step around to his side of the bed. Bulma smiled brightly, and jumped on him to hug him tightly.

"Gah.." he growled at the impact, turning to look at her he said, "Woman, do not get carried away. Things are still as they were, you will tend to the young, I will continue to train both myself and the boy, until the infant can walk, she will be yours to tend with, so do not expect anymore than what I have just now stated." he barked.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes with a smile, "What if I don't want our little girl to be a fighter?" she asked sarcastically. Vegeta's frown darkened, "Tough." is all he sneered at her without moving. Bulma giggled which had him glaring harder, "You really think you'd be able to train a girl, like...your training...with your own daughter?" she asked, beginning to play with the hair on the back of his head.

He huffed, "Of course, why ever would I not, she will have Saiyjim blood in her veins." he said proudly with a smirk.

" I don't know, its just that, sometimes fathers respond differently to their daughters, then they do to their sons. Like fathers often times find themselves more protective, nurturing, deeming themselves to their daughters privations, humans call it the "Daddy's little girl" syndrome. " she stated simply still looking at him intently.

"Hmph" he sounded as he removed her from himself, "Rediculous, the child will have no more hold over me than Trunks, and that woman, is not at all." he said flatly.

"Ha!" she barked with wide eyes.

"Think as you will onna, the truth will rest with me now." he said pulling the covers back and sitting on the bed.

"Oh, ok." she laughed, walking over to the bathroom, "No idea what your in for." she mumbled with a smirk.

"What was that?" he barked at her"Nothing...nothing" she sing-songed back to him. He sneered than through himself back to sleep while covering himself, he turned on his side and stared at the bathroom, he could see portions of his wife as she went about her nightly rituals of slicking herself down with scented oil sand scrubbing her teeth, glaring at her he thought 'hmph...laughable, the prince of all saiyjins thought capable of being controlled by a child, asanine woman.' and turned himself over to sleep.

The End


End file.
